bkvfandomcom-20200213-history
BKV Status Flags
The first thing to know is whether farming is a permissible action at any given moment. If you see tons of tiles around you, that's a good indication that no one is supposed to be farming right now. Check with R4s or in Alliance Chat to find out what the status is. We will use a Color Threat Level. Here they are, as put together by Biske, the previous leader of BKV: GREEN FLAG: KINGDOM-WIDE CEASEFIRE DECLARED. This means you should be able to farm freely without conflict. However, even with GREEN, you should be aware that not everyone is as polite as you and may still try to hit your tile because they don't know about the ceasefire or don't follow the rules of the ruling family. If you get attack or have an incoming hostile march, contact the aggressor directly and try to bring in diplomats on both sides to resolve if necessary. If you can't get resolution, whine in kingdom chat and someone with the ruling family MAY come to aid you. But seriously, don't go losing 40k t3 troops over a few hundred thousand RSS units. The numbers don't add up. Just pull off the tile and calm down. The cavalry will quite literally be with you shortly. Again, mostly safe, but nothing is certain. YELLOW FLAG: NORMAL CONDITIONS. Always a possibility of hive burnings and resource raids from bigger players but tile hits should be rare as there is no beneficial reason to do so. Rally when offline and keep and eye on your marches at all times. While there are no direct threats in YELLOW, opportunists and griefers will still cause trouble from time to time. BE CAREFUL any time your troops are exposed. 'ORANGE FLAG: STATE OF IMMINENT THREAT OR DIRECT HOSTILITY. ' This covers both threats of "non-compliance" and threats of hostility from anyone that we think hold merit and might actually materialize into a firestorm. This could include the ruling family ordering "no farming" with threat of attack if violated, a stance of a KILL ON SIGHT to or from another alliance or any other threats or hostilities that are immediately present. We discourage farming in ORANGE and will not come to your aid should someone actually make good on their promises to attack you. You are on your own. We strongly advise you DIRECTLY supervise all marches at all times and be ready to recall on a moment's notice. Enemies will port to the tile next to where you're farming and can speed attack leaving you less than 5 seconds to recall. Game mechanics seem to favor the attacker, so you're gambling either way. If the timer to enemy arrival is less than 5 seconds, you might already be dead, you just don't know it yet because the server....oh shit there's the kill mail. NO TROOPS LEFT. PLEASE PLAY AGAIN. That's how fast it happens. 'RED FLAG: WAR IS UPON US! ' Do not farm. Don't think about it. Just sit behind your castle walls fully rallied or better yet shield up and protect your troops, traps, and RSS. We go to red when there's a kill event, or worse, a kingdom vs. kingdom kill event. Enemies are not only looking to take your resources, but are also actively seeking to kill your troops. Just relax. Chat with your friends. Go recruit a new alliance member. Talk shit to that guy that's been messing with you lately. Whatever. Just don't farm and be safe. If we catch you farming under RED status, we will kick you and burn you ourselves. This is how serious a RED status is. If you farm during a RED flag and we kick/burn, it's because if we don't, you put us all at risk. If an enemy ports in under a red flag, he's not just going to take you out. He's going to stick around and burn everything in sight. Not worth it. Don't do it.